Princess Of Madness
by SkoomaSkooma
Summary: Pearl is the new Princess of Madness and Haskill has explained all that her position entails. She's stuck on the entertainment bit...Shivering Isles spoilers RATED MA for sex. girly slashy pr0n.


There is a far off place in the Oblivion plane called the Shivering Isle. With lush plant life and strange inhabitants, it is a feral and unstable place. Perhaps it has to do with its design or mayhaps its inhabitants, either way, it's a place of dreams and realities for any person willing to tame it.

My name is Pearl, and this is my story of how I entered the Shivering Isle and became the Princess of Madness.

I was in Bravil when I first heard of the door that was sparking everyone's curiosity. Word had gotten around about the small island that had seemingly sprouted up overnight and the unfortunate souls who had managed to wander inside only to come out idiots.

After all that I had seen of Cyrodiil, all that I had been, I was bored and looking for something to do. The Mages, the Fighters, the Thieves, the Arena; I'd conquered each quest I'd set out on and now I was spending my time, pick pocketing and looting houses, selling goods and whispering death orders. Martin had long since frozen to stone as the great Dragon in the Imperial City. I was out of things to do.

So I set my sights on the Strange Door and when the guard standing outside warned me not to go in, I smiled and made sure he saw how my breasts showed in my huntsman's vest before turning and sashaying into the blinding purple light.

Silly Imperial, a Breton never backs down from a challenge.

It was a strange world that was for sure. The first obstacle I encountered was the damn Gate Keeper. He was tough and for a moment I feared this might be my end but I managed to get the upper hand and he fell. Digging the keys out of him was another story but I'd rather not go over that right now.

I entered Mania and was struck by the beauty that surrounded me. I was in love with this place. The further I had wandered the more apparent that the creatures here were strange and mostly unwelcoming until I saw her.

Mazken, they call themselves. Dark Seducers. Beautiful, Amazonian women dressed in armor like a Peacock feather and their voices as rich as honey. The Mazken directed me to New Sheoth and I felt wretched learning of her guardian status. Such a waste in my opinion, she'd look so good spread before me.

I made my way to New Sheoth and took orders from Sheogorath, the Prince of Madness. A strange fellow but pleasant enough. Color me surprised when I saw the Golden Saint, standing guard at the entrance. What the hell was up with all these women walking around like this? I felt myself getting wet just looking at them. Haskill looked like he could use a good suck but he was a little old for my tastes.

Little by little, bit by bit, I began to understand the way the creatures of the land worked. I fought, I stole, I murdered, and one day, the Graymarch came and went. Suddenly, I had a staff and they were bowing down to me.

The new Princess of Madness.

Haskill, the dear, explained the ins and outs to me, my duties to the Shivering Isle's and more so, the perks of being royalty in this court. My ears perked up at the word 'entertainment' and I knew exactly what it was I wanted. The woman brought in to dance for me was fair enough, her skin a golden tone and her hairs like flaxen wheat but I was busy watching the Mazken beside my throne to pay her much attention. Suddenly a plan began to form and I smiled in glee knowing my desires would be sated soon enough.

I was tired, dirty, and in a foul mood by the time I returned to New Sheoth. I had gone to Hale to help the Dark Seducers that had been dispatched to quell the creatures that were over running the place. My light armor was worn down and needed repair. I was in a very foul mood.

"Alessia! Here, now."

My personal Dark Seducer guard Alessia was the prettiest little thing you had ever seen. Her flesh was supple and smooth, a dark even purple, her breasts perky and plump, encased in the armor that all of the Mazken wore. She had the most pleasant face that I had ever seen and I kept her close to me. It helped that she was ruthless and as cutting as a Khajiit in a room full of wolves.

She silently came to me in her submissive way and I smiled despite my mood.

"Undress me and take my armor to be repaired."

I felt her soft hands unsnapping hooks and loosening belts. I felt my pussy starting to clench as she purposefully rubbed her hands over my breasts as she removed my curias.

"I want you to send Melindra in here on your way out."

She frowned and I smirked. My girl was jealous.

I turned and grasped her neck firmly in my hands, appraising her face and body, my other hand coming up to slide beneath her chainmail and cup her sex.

"Give me a few moments with her and then we'll all play hmmm?"

She smiled, appeased and left to do as I asked her. I slid off my underclothes and began the process of washing myself. The dirt and blood was making me feel disgusting.

"My Lord, you sent for me? What is your will, I live to serve you."

I didn't look up as I continued to wash my nude body.

"You fought well today. I was impressed. I would like to talk to you about advancing."

Her eyes sparked when I finally looked at her and I was suddenly very glad I had chosen her over Valenon.

"Your praise honors me My Lord."

I slid on a silk robe and walked over to Melindra, her eyes widening slightly at the look on my face. I was wet and ready just thinking of how I was going to have her later.

"I'm going to make you Dark Seducer Grakedrig but you must prove yourself to me first. You must serve your Princess as she wishes. You have proven yourself fierce time and time again next to me in battle, now you will prove to me you're desire to please me."

I sat on the edge of my bed and spread my legs showing Melindra my bare sex, my hands pulling apart my robe so that my breasts were jutting out. Her eyes were fixed on me and her breathing picked up when I slid my hand down to my cunt and began sliding my fingers over the wet lips.

"Come, kneel before your Mistress and show me how much you desire my pleasure."

She came to me without hesitation and dropped to her knees, her soft plump lips pressing against my core and without delay her soft pink tongue darted out between her lilac lips and began lapping at my clit. I threw my head back and moaned, her hands coming up to stroke my thighs as I held her head against me. The cold metal of her helmet brushing against my stomach as she purred against my pussy.

I heard Alessia come into the room then, stripping off her armor and walking to the bed. She gripped Melindra's shoulder and pulled her away from me.

"Undress for your Princess and wash before touching her."

I smirked at the display of dominance. Alessia should know by now she was my favorite after all she was the only one allowed to sleep at the foot of my bed at night.

"Alessia…" My tone was playful yet warning. I had, had a long day and I needed my release.

"Yes Mistress."

Soon she was working my pussy with her tongue, the slurping and sucking noises driving on my orgasm. I watched at Melindra undressed, her eyes never leaving my pussy or Alessia's tongue diving into me. I felt myself gushing cum as I finally released. Slightly sated I leaned back on the bed and lazily rubbed my stomach.

"Come here Alessia."

I sat up and held a hand out for her, my tongue sliding into her mouth and tasting myself. I moaned and roughly grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples until they were hard and she was whimpering in pain.

I pushed Alessia back and spread her legs wide my mouth going to her pussy and licking her slit in long rough strokes. My eyes fluttered shut at the taste of honey and wine.

My ass was up in the air and I almost startled as I felt a pair of warm hands grip my hips and slowly slide over my ass cheeks. Then a hot breath blew over my back and Melindra was licking my ass, her tongue prodding at my sensitive flesh.

Alessia was moaning and purring now in earnest and I knew she was close, I rammed two fingers into her and delighted in her squeals of pleasure.

I trailed my fingers up to her mouth and watched with hooded eyes as she sucked them clean.

I stretched back and stood from the bed, making my way to the chest in the corner where Alessia had begun putting our toys.

I took out the belt and strapped it around my waist before climbing back on top of Alessia. She was my favorite after all. I slammed the false cock inside her and began to pump my hips. Every stroke caused the belt to rub against my pussy and clit and I was close to cumming along with her. I bent down and bit her nipple, almost drawing blood, and smiled when she began to babble incoherently. I slid out of her and Melindra seemed to understand now what was going on and how she was going to participate. Her hands deftly removed the belt from around my waist and put it on herself. She flipped me on my hands and knees again and slowly slid into me from behind. I gasped and moaned, rocking my hips back towards her as Alessia slid off the bed.

"I have a surprise for you my Lord, my Princess."

My eyes fluttered open and I licked my lips as Alessia opened the hallway door. A male Mazken stepped into the room and I moaned at the implications.

He looked hard and angry until his eyes landed on the bed and then he was shocked.

I knew of the Mazken men but they were rare and only used in case the women were short of hands. The Mazken men were not very good fighters but their cocks were more than adequate to continue on the species.

Alessia began to rub his chest and arms, then his stomach and crotch until finally I saw his cock straining against the chainmail.

She undressed him and led him to the bed as Melindra pulled out of me. I sighed and then screamed when he plunged into me. It was too much, he was too wide, too long. I felt as if I were splitting in two. Then Melindra was rubbing my ass, my clit, my back and he was pumping that huge cock in and out of me in rough, long strokes. Alessia's talented tongue was lapping at my clit her hands were rubbing my breasts. I was so close, so close. The male Mazken's cock was pumping me harshly, his balls slapping onto my clit and finally when I thought I couldn't take anymore, his thick wide thumb jammed into my ass and I lost all control.

And the world erupted into colors so bright and vivid I was surely going mad. My moans and shouts of bliss could be heard outside the Palace walls. I was gushing, squirting, around the enormous cock and Alessia was fingering her pussy wildly as she came with me. Melindra was breathless as she rubbed her clit and fondled the male's balls, his cum leaking out of my cunt and onto the bed.

I pulled myself up into a kneeling position and gripped Melindra's neck, pulling her down to the bed and watching her tongue eagerly lick up the cum there, then I laid back and spread my legs, her mouth latching onto my overly sensitive flesh and sucking the white cream from me.

The male panted for a moment, Alessia's hand glowed a brilliant red and he was hard again. I whimpered and leaned back as Melindra's face was still planted between my legs. The male laid down and Alessia straddled him, her back facing me. I watched as the male's powerful hips flexed as his cock pumped in and out of her, stretching her pussy. His long middle finger rubbing the puckered hole of her ass as she bounced quickly over him. His grunts and moans were spurring me on and I raked my hands into Melindra's hair before taking a good handful and pulling hard enough to make her eyes water.

Her tongue became faster, rougher as she lapped at me like a kitten. Her fingers pumped my pussy and rubbed my asshole and I was close once more. The male's grunts intensified, becoming louder and longer. I held my breath and watched him grip Alessia's waist, holding her as far down on his cock as he could before his balls began to contract. Alessia moaned and threw her head back as the white creamy cum pumped into her, so much that it gushed down out of her stuffed pussy and over the male's balls.

I felt my pussy clench almost painfully as my last orgasm crashed over me. I screamed and panted as the last of the aftershocks faded. Melindra, the perfect servant, continued to clean my pussy with her tongue, licking gently and rubbing my thighs.

Alessia crawled over and ripped her away from me, pinning her down and straddling her face. I watched in fading arousal as Melindra obediently opened her mouth and sucked the cum out of Alessia. The male Mazken was already hard again, even without Magicka to help him.

"Enough, Alessia, get rid of him. I must speak with Melindra."

Alessia was fighting a dirty look, I knew but she did as I ordered. She took the male and led him out to do gods only know what with him.

"You were perfect. I will speak with Haskill and you shall be placed in charge."

She nodded and looked up at me with such a lost expression.

"Don't fret Melindra. You will always be close to me." I reached for a scroll on the table beside my bed and held it firmly, casting the spell.

My fist glowed an erie blue and Melindra's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"You can understand why I wouldn't want you speaking about this to anyone can't you? That's why I've cast this spell. You will rule my Mazkens now Melindra. You will be a good and fierce ruler but when I call for you here, you will know your place. You will serve me however I see fit. Am I clear?"

She nodded quickly and I dismissed her. Soon Alessia was back lounging on the bed in contentment as I dressed for bed.

"Mistress?"

"Yes Alessia?"

"When will she be back?"

"Why? Were you terribly jealous?"

"I just don't understand why she was necessary."

I slid onto the bed and Alessia quickly took her spot at the bottom curling up in case I should feel the need for her in the middle of the night.

"Because my sweet pet, she is now more likely to do my bidding. I have shown her that if she is a good Mazken, I will reward her like I have rewarded you. I am not replacing you Alessia. I am merely taking my enjoyment and ruling my land as I see fit."

She hummed and I felt her face press into my leg before she fell asleep. My pussy throbbed from so much attention but I was in a much better mood than I had been in when I arrived.

Haskill could keep his dancing girl. I had my Dark Seducers and damn was it good to be the Princess.


End file.
